Futuristic Lover
by rainbowslushie
Summary: AU Santana cientista. Brittany robô. 200 anos no futuro, a empresa de tecnologia Robots&Tech é a mais famosa da Terra, com os melhores cientistas de todo o mundo trabalhando para ela. Após uma tragédia, Santana Lopez começa a trabalhar num robô perfeito. Mas a experiência foi destruída... Ou assim ela achava. Fanfic T, pode vir a se tornar M em algum capítulo.
1. Prólogo: A Tragédia

Brittana não me pertence... Se pertencesse, Glee se resumiria a Santana e Brittany, elas já estariam casadas, teriam filhos e etc.

Espero que curtam ;)

* * *

Corredor branco, limpo, lotado de pessoas com roupas da mesma cor. Uma placa neón em vermelho indicando "silêncio", anúncio veementemente ignorado por murmúrios vindos de todos os lados. Cheiro forte de álcool – talvez o que mantinha tudo limpo – apesar da pequena máquina no canto da sala que renovava o ar a cada dez minutos. Pessoas sentadas comportadamente em cadeiras enfileiradas. Uma ou outra enfermeira passava, anunciando nomes e dizendo a que médico a pessoa devia ir. E no meio de toda aquela bagunça, uma certa latina numa postura apreensiva, cada músculo de seu corpo tremendo. A morena se encaminhou até a bancada flutuante mais próximo e chamou a atenção de uma mulher robusta, que lhe sorriu mecanicamente.

— Brittany Susan Pierce – a voz da latina saíra arrastada e levemente chorosa.

A tal mulher robusta – Santana descobrira lendo em seu crachá – chamava-se Carolinne, mascava um chiclete e procurava uma ficha no computador (Nem toda a tecnologia atual era o suficiente para fazer aquele procedimento sem a ajuda de um operador humano) tocando suavemente na tela. Provavelmente era novata no hospital, a Lopez nunca tinha lhe visto. Os dedos da morena tamborilavam impacientemente na bancada de vidro, fazendo esta responder piscando minúsculas luzes em azul. A situação era desesperadora, se aquela mulher demorasse mais um minuto, ela sentiria na pele os modos de Lima Heights. Santana saboreou o pensamento de torturá-la por cada segundo desperdiçado naquela sala de espera. Carolinne se voltou para ela e mirou seus olhos, murmurando em baixo tom e tão mecânico quanto seu sorriso. Ela provavelmente sabia a situação de Brittany agora e sua expressão fez um arrepio passar pelo corpo da latina.

— Perdão pela demora. A senhorita Pierce se encontra no Quarto 130. Tenha um bom-

Ela não esperara pelo resto da sentença. Sabia onde a _sua_ loira se localizava agora e aquilo era o combustível que precisava pra seguir em frente. O barulho de seu salto agulha martelando no chão perfeitamente limpo e reluzente era ignorado pela mulher de jaleco branco, que sentia uma vontade quase incontrolável de correr, cada célula de seu corpo tentando desesperadamente ultrapassar o bloqueio que seu cérebro impunha para que continuasse a representar aquela ceninha e ser "socialmente aceitável" como sempre fora. Uma geneticista renomada tinha que agir de acordo com sua posição certo?

Santana atravessou o longo corredor branco, a ligação do Sr. Pierce para seu celular martelando em sua cabeça a ponto de fazê-la doer.

**Flashback ON**

_"Santana, pelo amor de Deus, venha para o hospital! O mais rápido possível!"_

_"Peter? O que aconteceu? Foi algo com a..."_ 'por favor, que não tenha sido nada com a Britt, por favor, que não tenha sido nada com a Britt, **por favor ,que não tenha sido nada com a Brit'**

_"Brittany" _o homem ofegou do outro lado

A latina não conseguiu ouvir o resto. Seu celular escorregou de sua mão, atingindo o chão fazendo um barulho alto. Se não fosse feito de um material ultra-resistente – criado por um amigo próximo dela, Artie Abrams – ele com certeza teria quebrado. Santana só voltou a se mexer quando Noah Puckerman a chacoalhou com força suficiente para deixar uma marca roxa em seu braço. Tudo o que lembrava, depois, era de ter pego o carro de sua superiora e dirigir na maior velocidade até o hospital.

**Flashback OFF**

A mulher parou em frente à porta, os números 130 em dourado brilhando para si, a maçaneta da porta brilhando convidativamente. Ela não conseguia ouvir nada do que se passava na parte de dentro – o quarto tinha isolamento acústico exatamente para esse fim – então não fazia idéia do que estava acontecendo lá. Ela realmente não sabia o que esperar.

Santana tomou uma longa lufada de ar antes de segurar a maçaneta e girá-la, entrando no momento seguinte. A primeira coisa que viu foi Peter Pierce - seu sogro -, vindo abraçá-la, com o rosto literalmente lavado de lágrimas. Ela teve que se esticar para poder ver a maca do quarto, onde Brittany repousava, com um lençol branco puxado até o pescoço. Olhou mais para baixo, se arrependendo segundos depois. Uma mancha avermelhada do tamanho da palma de sua mão estava localizada bem ao centro de seu peito, exatamente onde seu coração deveria estar batendo. A latina saiu do abraço do loiro com dificuldade, se aproximando da maca num gesto quase automático, sua tremedeira cessando e sendo substituída por um vazio no peito. Ela não conseguia sentir seu coração. Seus dedos tocaram o rosto gelado da loira com cuidado, como fazia todas as manhãs quando queria acordá-la. Brittany sempre fingia que estava dormindo, mas ficava com aquela expressão no rosto, como um riso congelado, convidando a morena a dar-lhe um beijo matinal todos os dias. Ela não tinha aquela expressão ali agora. Foi preciso uma lágrima cair direto para a bochecha da loira e ser seguida por outras várias para Santana perceber que estava chorando.

— Minha menininha... — Peter gemeu, enquanto lágrimas transbordavam de seus olhos que tinham o mesmo tom dos de Brittany. Ela agradeceu por não poder vê-los — Malditos ladrões! Malditos!

Santana virou para o homem, olhando-o com pena. Peter já tinha perdido a mulher para um câncer à dezesseis anos e tudo que lhe restara fora sua única filha de sete anos. Desde então, ele vinha sendo o pai mais protetor que ela conhecera. A latina até achava que ele só aceitara que ela namorasse e noivasse sua filha para que nenhum outro homem voltasse a se aproximar dela. Ah, e claro, porque ela a amava também. Agora ele não tinha mais nada a perder.

A cientista se deixou cair sentada sobre uma poltrona ali, colocando uma mão sobre a boca pra tentar abafar os soluços que ainda insistiam em escapar. Sentiu o metal do anel em seu dedo anelar roçar em seus lábios. Seus olhos se arregalaram ao mirar a pedra brilhante no meio do anel, uma pedra preciosa que valia uma pequena fortuna no tráfico. Levantou-se novamente, voltando para o lado de Brittany e puxou a mão da loira. Como imaginava, o anel de noivado que tinha dado para Brittany dois meses atrás não estava mais ali. Os ladrões provavelmente tinham tentado roubá-lo, mas a loira não deixou sem lutar.

— ...É tudo minha culpa... – falou, pela primeira vez, virando para Peter — Se eu nunca tivesse entrado na vida da sua filha, ela não teria... Não teria...

— Santana, não é...

— É CLARO QUE É MINHA CULPA! — a latina vociferou, deixando seus olhos transbordarem ainda mais — EU DEI AQUELE ANEL À BRITANY! ELES SÓ ROUBARAM PORQUE SABIAM QUE VALIA MUITO!

— Santana... — Peter não sabia o que falar. Por um lado, sabia que Santana estava devastada por ter perdido sua noiva. Por outro, também estava triste o suficiente para não sentir sequer vontade de consolá-la

— Me perdoa, Peter... Me perdoa! – a latina exclamou, antes sair correndo do quarto.


	2. O Presente de Quinn

Dezembro de 2212. Prosperidade para a Terra. Todos livres de doenças, a criminalidade tinha caído consideravelmente bem como a pobreza. Além disso, era noite de natal. Toda a terra estava coberta por uma fina camada de neve falsa – o clima tinha mudado o suficiente em 200 anos para quase nenhum fenômeno natural ocorrer, bem, naturalmente. As crianças brincavam com seus skates anti-gravitacionais, outras com seus animais geneticamente modificados e outras apenas com a neve falsa que insistia em cair. Até alguns pais deixaram seus trabalhos de lado para aproveitar o feriado prolongado. Todos estavam tão... felizes. Menos uma certa latina que se movia rápido pelas ruas semi-desertas da nova New York.

Faziam exatos três anos que Brittany tinha falecido. Faziam exatos três anos que Santana não sorria sinceramente ou tinha relações que não fossem meramente profissionais. Três anos sem natais felizes, sem anos-novos felizes, sem aniversários felizes. Tudo o que Santana queria era se curvar sobre a cama e dormir até morrer, mas a vida tinha que continuar, não é?

O barulho insuportável do aparelho ao seu lado tocando alto tirou a latina do único lugar onde poderia voltar a ver a _sua_ loira – seus sonhos. Santana estranhou receber uma ligação de sua chefe na Robots&Tech faltando apenas uma hora para a meia noite. Clicou na tela do fino aparelho na cabeceira de sua cama onde uma luz verde piscava.

— Fabray, eu não vou para nenhuma festa de natal, ok? – a latina murmurou sem delongas, enquanto se cobria até a cabeça com o edredom florido.

— Boa noite pra você também, Lopez — a animação da sua chefa estava contrastante em sua voz, que irrompera pelo quarto inteiro, como se a loira em si estivesse no quarto. Santana nunca se acostumou com aquele tipo de viva-voz. — E Feliz Nat-

— Vá direto ao assunto, por favor! — a morena interrompeu — Quero dormir por todo o feriado e você está atrapalhando meus planos — a morena respondeu sarcasticamente, num tom de tédio, fazendo a loira bufar do outro lado.

— Preciso que venha até a Robots&Tech agora. Tenho uma coisa pra você...

— Agora? Pelo amor de... — a latina choramingou, sendo interrompida sem dó por sua chefe

—** A-GO-RA**. Se não chegar nos próximos quarenta minutos, está despedida.

Santana bufou, tocando na tela do celular para terminar a chamada. Sabia que Quinn Fabray podia ser uma chefa bem abusiva quando queria e sabia que ela poderia **mesmo **a despedir se não obedecesse a suas ordens. A latina colocou os pés pra fora da cama, forçando seu corpo a obedecer ao comando de levantar. Por outro lado sua cabeça ainda insistia em tentar voltar para aquele sonho.

_"Senhora Lopez?"_

O computador-lar se manifestou, tirando-a de seus pensamentos

— Sim, Glee1201?

_"A senhora gostaria de uma xícara de café?"_

— Vou passar na Universe no caminho para o trabalho... Não há necessidade. – a boca da morena se curvou num sorriso frio enquanto vestia suas roupas sem pressa. Tomara banho mais cedo e sabia muito bem o que a falta de racionamento de água tinha causado à antiga Terra.

_"Perdão, senhora."_

O computador gemeu, calando-se. Santana podia jurar que ouvira um pouco de sentimento naquela voz puramente robótica, mas aquilo provavelmente era coisa de sua cabeça. A latina pensou, enquanto abotoava seu longo casaco branco. 200 anos de evolução e aquilo ainda não podia ser feito sem um pouco de trabalho. Após isso, lavou o rosto e escovou os dentes, arrumando sem muita dificuldade a bagunça que estavam os seus cabelos. Saiu do apartamento dois segundos depois caminhando furiosamente pelas ruas de Manhattan. O prédio ficava a três quarteirões e teve que pegar um táxi voador. A latina anotou mentalmente um lembrete para cobrar Quinn pela corrida – que custara bem mais que o normal por ser noite de natal.

* * *

"_Eu espero sinceramente que aquela vadia tenha um bom motivo pra me tirar da cama a essa hora._" Santana murmurou pra si mesma, antes de parar em frente à grande porta de entrada do laboratório. Uma pequena máquina respondeu ao comando de seus pés no piso de entrada, aparecendo para Santana, com teclas de um a zero. Uma voz masculina iniciou a falar:

_"Digite a senha, por favor"_

Prontamente a geneticista o fez, digitando a combinação. A porta se abriu logo em seguida.

_"Senha aceita. Bem-vinda, Santana Lopez"_

Ela não se deu ao trabalho de responder. Seguiu pelo largo corredor direto para o elevador panorâmico, subindo dez andares. Tudo estava escuro e sombrio, o que fez a latina se retrair por instinto. Ao que o elevador parou, a morena caminhou por um longo corredor, as luzes com sensores se acendendo a cada passo que dava. "_Assim está melhor_" concluiu, enquanto se apressava. A sala de sua chefa ficava ao final do corredor e só faltavam cinco minutos para o seu 'prazo' acabar. Assim que parou de frente para a porta, digitou novamente sua senha e entrou silenciosamente no cômodo.

Quinn estava sentada em sua poltrona antigravitacional oval, virada para a enorme janela de sua sala. Era possível enxergar quase a totalidade da nova New York dali e a loira parecia saber disso. Ela tinha sentimentos bem profundos pela Grande Maçã. Santana teve que arranhar a garganta para chamar a atenção da chefa, que virou para si com um sorriso delineado nos lábios vermelhos.

— Boa noite, Santana. Que bom vê-la aqui.

A geneticista revirou os olhos, sentando-se de frente para ela. Abriu a boca para falar, mas a Fabray a interrompeu com um gesto.

— Papai Noel já te visitou? Até eu ganhei presentes hoje. - e apontou com as cabeças para um pacote bem sugestivo ao canto da sala. Santana apostaria o que tivesse que fora Noah Puckerman que tinha dado esse presente, a julgar pela embalagem de coraçõezinhos porcamente colocada sobre a caixa. Pobre garoto, nem sabia que Quinn não jogava nesse time.

— Não me chamou aqui pra me dar uma porcaria de presente, foi, Fabray? Porque se foi eu vou meter ele no seu...

— Sim e não. – a loira interrompeu, entrelaçando os dedos e depois apoiando os cotovelos na mesa de vidro à sua frente — Você está lembra daquele projeto... Aquele que você trabalhou durante um ano e meio sem parar depois que a Brittany...

— Lembro. Aquele que foi destruído. O que tem ele? – foi a vez de Santana interromper. Quinn observou bem a expressão de sua subordinada – fria como gelo – antes de continuar.

— Parece que a informação vazou mês passado enquanto eu estava de férias naquele cruzeiro Lunar... O governo está interessado nele. Querem utilizá-lo como um substituto para os animais... Traduzindo, querem-no como ratinho de laboratório.

A testa de Santana franziu de um jeito que fez Quinn ponderar se ela usava algum produto anti-rugas.

— Ele foi destruído. – Santana repetiu, lembrando de seu projeto. A latina tinha literalmente surtado nos seis primeiros meses sem Brittany, descontando toda sua raiva e frustração no trabalho. Tinha produzido sozinha um humanóide que poderia substituir um ser humano. Sem falhas. Que nunca ficaria doente e nunca morreria. Perfeito. Virou o rosto ao lembrar-se de quem ela queria substituir com aquilo. — Eu não vou fazer outro. Aquele foi destruído e vai permanecer assim.

— Não exatamente. – Quinn falou, fazendo a testa da morena franzir novamente. Ela se levantou de sua cadeira, gritando em seguida — Puckerman!

Dois segundos depois, um rapaz de moicano entrou na sala, empurrando um enorme tubo cheio de uma substância rósea até o topo. Mas não era a única coisa que era possível ver. Os olhos da geneticista morena estreitaram quando viu um corpo feminino curvado boiando dentro do tubo, com fios ligados ao seu corpo e uma espécie de máscara de oxigênio ligada ao seu nariz e boca. Seus longos cabelos loiros flutuavam a sua volta e ela tinha uma expressão serena no rosto, como quem dormia profundamente. Quinn convidou Santana a se aproximar, observando cautelosamente as reações da latina.

A geneticista caminhou até o tubo, encostando a palma de sua mão no vidro gelado. Ela estava tão bonita... As unhas tinham crescido um pouco, assim como o cabelo, que estavam até maiores que o da original. Até o corpo tinha se desenvolvido perfeitamente, um corpo de uma bailarina de vinte e dois anos. Santana piscou incrédula, alisando o vidro e sussurrou para si mesma:

— Brittany...

Obviamente, o feto-adulto não respondeu. Santana virou para Quinn, que tinha um sorriso indecifrável no rosto.

— Ho-Ho-Ho, Feliz Natal.

Aquela pequena brincadeira fez o sangue da latina ferver em suas veias. Santana apertou as mãos com força, enterrando as unhas na própria carne até fazer marcas. Ela encarou Quinn, olhando fundo nos olhos cor-de-mel da cientista-chefe.

— O quer que eu faça com ela... Com essa **coisa**, Fabray? Eu tinha motivos para mandar destruí-la.

Puck estremeceu ao lado de sua superiora, encarando o espécime com um misto de medo, pena e solidariedade. Já tinha testemunhado Santana entrar nos modos de Lima Heights uma vez e sabia que Quinn tinha provocado-a bastante com aquilo. Por outro lado, a Fabray não poderia estar mais calma. Ela manteve aquela curta distância de Santana, encarando o espécime com um sorrisinho.

— Nós vamos acordá-la, Lopez. – aquilo fez a latina engasgar com a própria saliva — Vamos acordá-la, testá-la por uns dias e se tudo der certo, apagamos a memória dela e vendemos para o governo.

Aquilo fez o coração da pobre geneticista afundar alguns centímetros. Quinn virou-se para ela, ainda sorrindo daquela maneira quase assustadora.

— A menos que você queira ficar com ela... Por um bom dinheiro, é claro. Vou te dar um tempo para pensar sobre isso.

Santana apenas mexeu a cabeça positivamente, fazendo um bico irritado seguindo de um 'humphft' abafado. Quinn revirou os olhos, voltando para a sua mesa. Um enorme painel luminoso se levantou para ela, que digitou senhas e códigos antes de falar:

— Segure-a. Puck vai ajudá-la — ele respondeu balançando a cabeça

— Caso não acorde assim que o tubo for removido, faça os primeiros socorros nela. Você só vai ter uma chance, Santana. — a latina concordou com a cabeça novamente, olhando uma última vez para o projeto adormecido com um misto de raiva e nojo.

— Eu deveria ter te destruído eu mesma... – murmurou para o vidro, antes de se posicionar atrás de onde a cabeça do espécime estava.

— Prontos? – eles acenaram com a cabeça.

Quinn realizou mais alguns códigos e o líquido amniótico róseo começou a borbulhar antes de ser esvaziado litro por litro pela parte de baixo do tubo, como uma esponja gigante. À medida que o líquido ia sendo retirado, o robô ia descendo junto com ele, parando encostado desajeitadamente no vidro como uma grande boneca de trapos. A máscara de oxigênio foi retirada junto com ela, mas o projeto parecia não estar vivo. Quinn apertou um botão que fez o tubo de vidro subir lentamente e o projeto caiu pra trás, sendo aparado por Santana, que a segurou com dificuldade. Ela era um tanto maior que ela, oito centímetros pra ser exato, assim como a Brittany original. Puck deu a volta e segurou as pernas do projeto discretamente, mas não o suficiente para não dar uma espiadinha na intimidade do robô. Todos os tipos de pensamentos incoerentes passaram pela mente de Santana, inclusive o de arrancar os olhos do rapaz e vendê-los como iguaria para algum restaurante.

— SANTANA! – Quinn gritou, chamando a atenção da morena – Cheque os batimentos! Alguma coisa deu errado!

O coração da morena afundou mais alguns centímetros enquanto checava o pulso da loira. Fraco. Fraco demais. Ela olhou terrificada para Puck e depois para Quinn, que pareciam tão assustados quanto ela. A morena colocou a loira no chão, abrindo a boca desta e soprou todo o ar que conseguia de uma única vez. Respiração boca-a-boca, princípio básico dos primeiros-socorros. Puck se aproximou, massageando o peito do robô, empurrando com força, mas nada a fazia acordar.

— Santana, eu acho que ela...

— CALA A BOCA! – a latina gritou, empurrando mais uma lufada de ar para os pulmões do espécime, de modo quase desesperado – Reage, reage, REAGE!

Quinn saiu de onde estava e se juntou aos outros três, observando Santana com curiosidade. Ela não reagia daquela maneira a nada fazia anos.

— Eu não vou te perder – murmurou apenas para a humanóide, tirando as mãos de Puck do peito dela e massageando ela mesma a área – Não de novo – a geneticista voltou a fazer respiração boca-a-boca, não tendo tempo de aproveitar a maciez daqueles lábios tão iguais aos da sua amada — Vamos, Brittany... Não me deixe de novo. Por favor!

Santana não percebeu de primeira, mas o espécime reagiu. Seu corpo estremeceu e seus olhos se abriram lentamente, aqueles mesmos olhos perfeitamente azuis de que a latina sentia tanta falta. A primeira reação de Brittany foi franzir o nariz, incomodada com aquela coisa que entrava e saia dela sem parar, acostumara-se a receber o ar direto em seus pulmões e não ter que buscá-lo. Tentou mover-se, mas tudo pesava em seu corpo. Estava assustada e com frio, e toda a agitação à sua volta não estava ajudando muito. Um silvo baixo saiu de sua garganta e seus olhos começaram a ficar cada vez mais embaçados até sentir algo quente atingir suas bochechas continuamente, e seus olhos desembaçarem aos poucos e voltarem a embaçar novamente.

— Shh, shh... Não chore... Está tudo bem... – Quinn falou, enquanto arrancava o casaco de Puck e cobria o corpo desnudo da robô. Santana estranhou o tom de voz que ela usara. – Não vamos te machucar...

Brittany de algum modo entendeu, acalmando-se um pouco enquanto Santana enxugava seu rosto molhado com os polegares. Aquele toque, por alguma razão que a humanóide desconhecia, a acalmou ainda mais. A latina se permitiu sorrir de canto, enquanto percebia os lindos olhos de sua criatura perderem um pouco daquele quê de medo, sendo substituídos por curiosidade. Puck, que até então não tinha se manifestado falou:

— Puxa, Santana, arrasou no design, hein? – e apontou para o corpo semi-coberto do robô, recebendo um 'pedala' de Quinn em resposta — Ai! Não é como se eu fosse um pedófilo, é?

A cientista suspirou, balançando a cabeça negativamente.

— Puckerman, vá pra casa. Vou ter uma conversa com Santana e levar as duas para casa...

O cientista apenas acenou com a cabeça e saiu da sala. Voltou 20 segundos depois, pondo apenas a cabeça pra dentro da sala.

— Cuida direitinho dela, Santy... Quer dizer, qualé, ela é muito fofinha!

— NOAH!

— Já to indo, já to indo! – o judeu bufou, saindo da sala. Quinn monitorou pelas câmeras toda o caminho do moreno, suspirando quando este deixou o edifício.

Santana ajeitou o casaco sobre a robô que, ao mesmo tempo em que parecia curiosa sobre tudo a sua volta, parecia também muito cansada. A loirinha praticamente lutava para manter seus olhos abertos e mal reagia aos estímulos da morena, que parecia checar se estava tudo bem. Quinn ajudou Santana a levantar a humanóide e arrastá-la pra fora da sala.

— Santana... Você sabe que experiências com humanóides são proibidas, não sabe?

A latina suspirou, enquanto tentava fazer seu 'novo brinquedo' parar de brincar com seus cabelos, que agora estavam bem bagunçados.

— Eu sei, Fabray, eu sei. É que... Quando a Brittany... Eu não sabia se eu ia conseguir...

— Eu entendo... – Quinn cortou, sabendo o quão difícil era para Santana trazer aquele assunto à tona. – O governo nos deu uma condição especial para cuidar disso... Dela, porque... Bem, você deu um coração à ela. Ela pode pensar, pode fazer decisões e pode **sentir**... Destruir uma coisa tão perfeita seria, além de uma maldade, uma falta de inteligência sem tamanho. Mas eles têm um propósito maior por trás disso tudo.

Santana apenas mexeu a cabeça positivamente, enquanto ajeitava a loira maior sobre si, enquanto as três se dirigiam ao elevador panorâmico. Quinn apertou o botão de sub-solo.

— Eu espero que... Ao menos enquanto você estiver com ela... Não faça nenhuma burrada, ok? – Quinn murmurou, enquanto 'chamava' seu carro – um potente lamborghini voador – pelo controle que estava no bolso de seu casaco. O carro amarelo logo virou numa curva, parando em frente as três e abriu a porta automaticamente. A robô sobressaltou com as luzes que se acenderam, quase caindo da posição instável que estava sobre as duas cientistas.

Quinn abriu a porta do passageiro. Santana ajeitou a loira dentro enquanto a cientista-chefe dava a volta pelo carro e sentava no banco do motorista. Ela travou imediatamente a porta do companheiro, fazendo a latina arquear a sobrancelha em dúvida.

— Você vai com ela. – Quinn falou num tom que não admitia contestação.

— Você ta sendo uma vadiazinha essa noite, hein, Fabray? Berry não está mais te satisfazendo? Ou uma das duas está no 'período vermelho'?

Aquilo fez o rosto da cientista assumir uma cor que se aproximava bastante do roxo.

— Entra logo, Lopez.

Santana reivindicou um espacinho ao lado da humanóide, obrigando a loira a deitar a cabeça em seu colo e relaxar. Não que aquilo fosse muito difícil no estado sonolento em que ela se encontrava. A cientista roçou a ponta dos dedos na bochecha da garota exatamente como fazia com a Brittany 'de verdade', ao que a robô respondeu ao carinho com um gemido satisfeito.

— Já escolheu o nome dela? Quer dizer... Ela precisa de um nome, não é?

Aquela pergunta ficou no ar por alguns segundos. Santana tinha uma infinidade de nomes em sua cabeça, mas nenhum parecia apropriado o suficiente para a sua criaturinha. Principalmente porque sua mente se direcionava apenas a um nome quando lembrava dos perfeitos olhos azuis de sua criação. A latina suspirou alto, se rendendo, enquanto retirava alguns fios de cabelo que caíam sobre a testa da robô. Esta respirava pesadamente, indicando que tinha adormecido.

— Brittany... O nome dela é Brittany.

* * *

Acho que eu compensei o pouquinho que foi o prólogo nesse capítulo 8D

Façam uma autora feliz e comentem ^^


	3. A primeira noite

Santana mal conseguia andar com a robô Brittany nas suas costas. A loira tinha adormecido em seu colo todo o caminho de volta para casa e a latina queria muito seguir o exemplo de sua criação, mas de instante em instante Quinn dava uma checada no banco de trás. Talvez tivesse medo que a morena tentasse sufocar o espécime. Ou talvez só não estivesse afim de ouvir os e 'barulhos de pegação' que a cientista fazia quando voltava das festas junto com sua noiva, nas 'escapadas' de sexta-feira. Mas a robô não era a Brittany de Santana e esta também não parecia muito interessada em matar as saudades. Aliás, Santana só pensava no quão seria complicado cuidar de sua criaturinha pelo tempo estipulado por sua chefa.

A loira menor fez uma curva fechada em uma esquina, parando de frente ao apartamento da latina. A loira desceu do carro e foi ajudar Santana com a robô, tendo o cuidado de não despertá-la sem querer. Quinn parecia muito mais cuidadosa do que a latina em relação ao espécime. Alguma coisa nos olhos castanho-esverdeados da loira quando esta olhava pra Brittany fez Santana imaginar quanto tempo a loira tinha passado com ela, ainda no tubo. Aquilo fez o seu sangue ferver de ciúmes e a morena fechou a cara, enquanto empurrava Brittany para fora do carro, tendo o cuidado de não deixá-la cair. Quinn parou por um instante, retirando o celular do bolso do casaco branco que usava.

— Rachel está ligando... – a loira suspirou, encarando a tela do seu celular, que vibrava insistentemente – Aposto que vai dizer algo como 'só porque não sou cristã, não quer dizer que não mereço passar o natal com minha namorada'. Ou 'eu não tirei folga do meu musical pra você ficar trabalhando no feriado' e blábláblá.

Santana riu com deboche.

— Onde você foi arrumar essa pigméia nariguda que você chama de namorada, hein, Quinn?

O tapa que a loira deu no ombro da morena, em seguida, deixou uma marca avermelhada. Santana voltou a fechar a cara enquanto Quinn tentava descobrir uma forma de ajeitar Brittany sobre Santana de um modo que ela agüentasse levá-la sozinha até o topo do prédio. A loira era maior e mais pesada, e Quinn não poderia acompanhar ela e Santana para todo o lado como uma babá. No final, ela conseguiu fechar as pernas nuas de Brittany contra a cintura da geneticista, e passar seus braços por baixo das axilas da morena, fazendo da robô uma 'mochilinha'. Claro, aquilo não estava muito confortável para a morena. Brittany era grande e um tanto pesada, apesar de ter o corpo esguio. Mas Santana não tinha o direito de protestar.

Depois de Quinn jogar o casaco de Puck novamente por cima de Brittany, ajeitando-a até ficar mais 'composta' e desligar e trancar o carro – apesar de tudo aquilo ainda era New York, ela não podia dar bobeira nem por dois segundos – as duas mulheres e uma robô caminharam na direção do prédio. Santana teve trabalho pra digitar a senha que permitiria a entrada, já que não podia soltar Brittany nem arriscar que ela caísse. Cinco minutos depois, a geneticista e sua chefe se encontravam esperando o elevador. Nenhuma das duas disse nada. Quinn parecia ocupada demais respondendo algumas mensagens – todas de Rachel, que parecia ficar mais assustada com a demora de sua namorada a cada minuto que passava. Santana, por outro lado, estava ocupada demais tentando manter Brittany firme em suas costas.

Assim que o elevador chegou, a morena demorou um bons segundos pra entrar. Quinn tinha os olhos sobre a loira adormecida, com um misto de curiosidade, tristeza e balançou a mão num tchau nada entusiasmado e abriu um sorriso.

— Tenha uma boa noite, Santana. E feliz Nat-

— Vá pro inferno, Fabray – Santana falou, antes que a porta do elevador se fechasse e entrasse em movimento.

A latina estava, enfim, sozinha com Brittany. Uma Brittany falsa, semi-nua e viva.

Santana sentiu a respiração da loira mudar em seu pescoço e um gemido sonolento escapar dos lábios de Brittany (que ainda não tinha acordado completamente, mesmo com toda aquela movimentação). Aquilo, de alguma forma, fez seu coração bater mais rápido e um arrepio passar por seu corpo. Ter Brittany de volta, mesmo que naquelas circunstâncias, era muito bom. A latina deu um passo para trás, apoiando as costas da robô na parede metálica atrás de si, dividindo o peso. Sem dúvidas, tem feito a loira tem um limite de peso e tamanho foi uma idéia magnífica. Do contrário, ela estaria pesada e grande demais para Santana suportá-la.

O elevador subiu rápida e silenciosamente, parando no último andar. A morena agradeceu mentalmente aos céus pelo sistema de abertura automática, porque seria fisicamente impossível abrir a porta com as mãos, que estavam firmemente apertadas nas coxas de Brittany.

A morena fez o reconhecimento à laser de seu olho, já que não conseguiria digitar a senha naquelas condições e entrou no apartamento, levando a humanóide consigo. A essa altura, Brittany já começara a despertar – a morena descobriu pela forma que a loira começou a se mover e a respiração desta mudou. A latina bateu com a cintura na porta, fechando-a.

— Bem Vinda ao seu novo cárcere privado, Brittany – a latina falou, com uma voz arrastada e sarcástica.

O computador-lar ouviu aquilo, respondendo ao comando de voz ligando as luzes. Aquilo fez a robôzinha sobressaltar nas costas de Santana, assustando-se e acordando de vez. Santana quase perdeu o equilíbrio com aquilo e suspirou alto. Só então a morena percebeu que o corpo da loira ainda tinha resquícios da substância pegajosa e de cheiro forte que tinha usado como líquido amniótico. E se aquela substância era pegajosa, era óbvio que ela estava presente em seu corpo também, agora.

— Glee1201, encha a banheira... Água quente, sais aromáticos com aroma de... – a morena puxou pela memória. Qual era mesmo o favorito da Brittany original? – ...Baunilha.

"_Entendido, senhora_"

Santana andou devagar até o seu quarto, com dificuldade sem tamanho, já que Brittany estava totalmente curiosa com o novo ambiente. Tudo tinha tantas cores, cheiros e formatos que ela nunca tinha visto antes... Por outro lado, a loira tinha medo de largar Santana, apertando-se contra o corpo da morena como se sua vida dependesse daquilo.

Ao chegar no cômodo, a latina tentou largar Brittany em sua cama, mas a loira parecia se recusar a soltar as costas de Santana, que teve que praticamente fazer um movimento de kung-fu para desgrudá-la de suas costas. A morena prendeu a loira pelos pulsos contra a cama, encarando os olhos azuis profundamente. Brittany acabou por se assustar com o movimento brusco, seu lábio começou a tremer e seus olhos encheram de lágrimas, transbordando segundos depois. Santana odiava ver alguém chorar, especialmente alguém tão parecido com a sua amada, mas tinha que ser firme com sua criação.

— Olha aqui. Se vamos conviver por um mês juntas, você vai ter que me obedecer. E pare de grudar em mim como se eu fosse a sua...

_Mãe_. Como ela podia ser tão idiota? Brittany tinha a mente de um bebê, ela não ia entender o que a latina estava falando. E, como um bebê, é claro que ela ia buscar pela proteção de alguém maior. E nesse caso, aquele alguém maior era Santana.

Ela saiu de cima da humanóide, sentando na cama ao seu lado e puxando-a relutantemente como uma boneca de trapos para que ficasse sentada também. A loirinha não desgrudava os enormes olhos azuis de sua criadora, com um misto de medo, curiosidade e culpa. Não sabia o que estava acontecendo, não sabia o que Santana queria dizer com aquilo, não sabia o que eram todas aquelas sensações que a invadiam. Estava assustada e tinha medo da única pessoa que podia aliviar seu sofrimento. Santana pode ver tudo isso pelos olhos translúcidos da loira. Sentiu duzentos quilos de remorso caírem sobre si, enquanto via o choro da sua criatura aumentar. Por sorte, ela não emitia som algum ao fazê-lo.

— Me desculpe, Brittany.

A voz da morena baixou consideravelmente, ficando num tom calmo e tranqüilo enquanto esta esfregava as suas costas com calma. Aquilo, de alguma forma acalmou um pouco a loira, que virou-se para Santana e num gesto rápido jogou seus braços em volta dela. Não sabia o porquê de ter feito aquilo, só sabia que precisava. A latina ficou paralisada no mesmo lugar, sentindo seu projeto abraçá-la daquela maneira desajeitada e sorriu torto.

"_Senhora Lopez?_"

O computador lar se fez ouvir, atrapalhando aquele momento criador-criatura. Santana temeu que Brittany se assustasse, mas a loira estava concentrada demais em descansar seu rosto contra o ombro moreno. Ainda estava sonolenta, pelo visto.

— Sim, Glee1201?

"_A banheira está cheia. A senhora precisa de mais alguma coisa?_"

— Por hora, não. Obrigada.

Santana desvencilhou-se de Brittany devagar. A morena levantou-se e foi na direção do guarda-roupas, mantendo contato visual com Brittany o tempo inteiro. A loira parecia entretida com a maciez da cama e pelos lençóis floridos. A latina retirou duas toalhas brancas de uma das gavetas, roupas íntimas e procurou roupas largas. As únicas que ainda jaziam ali eram as da verdadeira Brittany, as quais Santana mantera. Não seria falta de respeito demais emprestar para a humanóide um moletom e uma camiseta 'I Unicorns', seria?

**TUM!**

O barulho seco de algo caindo no chão se fez ouvir e a morena logo virou-se. Aparentemente Brittany tinha ido muito para a borda da cama e acabou caindo no chão, o casaco longo de Puck quase todo fora do seu corpo, expondo o corpo perfeito da loira. Santana engoliu a seco ao ajudá-la a se levantar, segurando-a pela cintura.

— Tenha mais cuidado! Agora, vamos tomar um banho?

Obviamente a garota não respondeu, apenas a encarou com aqueles olhos azuis enormes. Santana apoiou-a em suas costas novamente, rezando para que a garota aprendesse logo a andar, ou ela teria fortes dores nas costas de tanto carregá-la de um lado para o outro.

O banheiro ficava no fundo do corredor. Era grande e tinha uma grande banheira – tipo aquelas de hidromassagem, só que menor – , que acomodaria dois facilmente. Santana retirou o casaco de Brittany – sentindo sua face queimar e desviando o olhar constantemente, tentando ignorar a sensação da ponta de seus dedos tocarem a pele nua de Brittany – guiando a loira em seguida para dentro da banheira com um pouco de dificuldade.

— Puta que pariu! Será que dá pra parar de se mexer?

Brittany se debateu muito. Não sabia o que era aquela substância cheirosa dentro da banheira, mas tinha medo. Sentiu seu pé tocar a água e depois seu corpo inteiro estava dentro da banheira tendo, exceto por sua cabeça, o corpo todo envolto por aquele líquido transparente. A sensação da água quentinha em sua pele fria era ótima e a loira gemeu em contentamento. O cheirinho delicioso de baunilha relaxou seu corpo, e o líquido amniótico grudento começou a se desprender de seu corpo.

— Sabia que ia gostar – Santana comentou, atraindo o olhar de sua humanóide – Agora, o sabonete.

A latina tirou a blusa e a calça, ficando apenas em suas roupas íntimas. Posicionou-se de cócoras atrás de Brittany, constrangida, passando o sabonete pelos braços da sua criação. Brittany tinha a pele mais macia que ela já tinha tocado. Era tão humana quanto a da verdadeira Brittany e a morena deixou sua mente ser invadida por pensamentos impróprios das duas naquela mesma banheira. Fechou os olhos por um segundo...

...Até sentir aquilo. A água a atingir no rosto com força. De alguma maneira, Brittany tinha conseguido 'escapar' dela e se virar de frente para a latina e tinha agora as mãos em concha, jogando água para todos os lados inclusive em si mesma e na morena. Estava tão entretida com sua brincadeira que não ouvia os protestos de sua criadora.

— Ei! Isso não se faz!

A morena falou alto, atraindo a atenção de Brittany, que, assustada, parou de brincar. Ela não gostava nada daquele tom de voz de Santana. A morena encolheu os ombros e voltou ao seu ofício, esfregando o corpo de Brittany com o sabonete. As pernas foram, definitivamente, a pior parte. Brittany parecia ter cócegas em todos os pontos que a morena tocava, o que dificultava bastante o seu trabalho. A latina teve que elevar a voz mais uma vez para que a humanóide parasse quieta e tomasse o banho direito.

Santana também teve trabalho para se vestir e, principalmente, vestir a loira. Passar a calcinha foi praticamente um batalha, tanto dela com Brittany quanto dela com ela mesma. A frase "Foco, Santana, foco!" passava por sua mente de dois em dois segundos.

Com esforço, a latina conseguiu sobreviver à maratona que foi o banho e a troca de roupa e levou Brittany para seu quarto. Lá, colocou Brittany na cama, escovou os cabelos molhados da loira e se surpreendeu com o fato de, mesmo sem xampu e condicionador, eles terem ficado muito bonitos depois de secarem.

Brittany também estava exausta. Toda aquela bagunça logo na sua primeira noite era demais pra alguém que tinha acabado de 'nascer'. Um bocejo escapou de seus lábios e seus olhos começaram a recusar os comandos de ficarem abertos.

— Ah, você tá com sono...

Santana falou o óbvio, observando sua criaturinha sonolenta. Levantou as cobertas e apontou para que Brittany fosse para ali. A robôzinha engatinhou até alcançar a área que Santana apontava, deitando quase sem forças. Sentiu a maciez do travesseiro sob sua cabeça e a latina a cobriu até o pescoço, fazendo um carinho leve na bochecha de Brittany em seguida. Seus olhos não tinham mais força pra permanecerem abertos e ela soltou um gemido.

— Eu vou para o quarto ao lado... Boa noite, Brittany.

Santana soltou a mão que outrora fazia carinho na bochecha de Brittany e se afastou.

Parou dois segundos depois, ao sentir algo segurando forte em seu pulso, puxando-a. Virou-se encarando a sua criaturinha com aquele mesmo quê de medo de outrora. Mais que isso, aquela fora a primeira ação consciente de Brittany e ela não queria ficar sozinha. Se ela tivesse no lugar dela, gostaria de ficar assim? Num cômodo grande, desconhecido e sozinha? Brittany arrastou a mão que segurava para a sua bochecha, soltando mais um gemido.

— Tudo bem... Se é o que deseja...

Santana reivindicou um espacinho na cama, acariciando a bochecha de Brittany até ela adormecer por completo, o que não demorou mais que meros dez minutos. Ficara um bom tempo admirando sua criação respirar e se mexer um pouco na cama, dormindo profundamente. Ela era perfeita. E era sua, toda sua. Santana suspirou, tirando a mão da bochecha da loira e segurou a mão dela, deixando-a próxima de si. Percebeu uma pequena mancha roxa no pulso da loira, resultado do movimento abrupto que tinha feito mais cedo. A latina levou os lábios à mão de Brittany, beijando a área com ternura.

— Eu nunca mais vou te machucar, Britt... Eu prometo.

Não demorou muito mais para a latina ficar muito sonolenta também e se render ao sono, sentindo o cheiro de baunilha e tendo os ressonados baixos do seu presente de natal como canção de ninar.


End file.
